Sheva Laronde/Arcade
Brutal Fists Intro Cutscene (We get a panoramic view of New Orleans, Louisiana.) -''Sheva (v/o):'' "This is Louisiana, home to a brand of Voodoo." (We cut to a tour throughout the city of New Orleans.) -''Sheva (v/o):'' "Voodoo has its roots in West Africa, where my ancestors were taken away from as slaves. We kept our beliefs strong despite the slave masters forbidding Voodoo." (Cut to a Voodoo ritual being conducted there. Everyone is dancing in honor of the gods.) -''Sheva (v/o):'' "Many people ignorant of Voodoo tend to have misconceptions about it, be it Haitian voodoo or New Orleans voodoo, where it is supposedly a thing of the devil. The truth is, Voodoo is neither good nor evil." (We see Sheva Laronde close to the bonfire during the ritual. She pours bits of dust onto the fire.) -''Sheva (v/o):'' "Voodoo is about spiritual bonds, discipline, and connections to the afterlife. My name is Sheva Laronde, a devotee to the Voodoo religion." (The bonfire bursts high up, indicating that the spirits have arrived for the ceremony.) -''Sheva (v/o):'' "One thing about voodoo that will surprise you is that it is also mixed with elements of Roman Catholicism, which means that deities may include saints and, of course, God Almighty." (The next day, Sheva is visited by Dumballah, who appears as a turquoise-colored energy snake) -''Sheva (v/o):'' "Today however, I was visited by Dumballah, the serpent god of the skies and creation. He told me about a fool who wishes to be the next god." -''Dumballah (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson):'' "I am Dumballah, the sky god, here to give you an urgent warning about a man hungry for power." -''Sheva:'' "Who is it, o great Dumballah?" (Dumballah pulls a square-shape version of an ouroboro and reveals images of a man named Edmund Gareth, starting with a 1950s mugshot of Edmund.) -''Dumballah:'' "This man is named Edmund Gareth, a 4,000 year old alchemist who strives to become the next god, which will mean replacing all other gods, including the gods such as myself. You must put an end to this evil man before it is too late." (Dumballah ends the slideshow and goes to his regular position. He summons a flyer that was found somewhere in Louisiana for the Brutal Fists tournament.) -''Dumballah:'' "Here is this. He is holding up a combat tournament known as Brutal Fists. There must be something sinister behind it all." (Sheva reads the Brutal Fists flyer and decides to participate.) -''Sheva:'' "So this must be where I may find him and face him myself. Then with Dumballah as my spirit guide, I will chip in in this blood tournament." Finals Cutscene (Scene takes place in the Brutal Fists arena, with Sheva Laronde walking into the scene.) -''Referee:'' "Ladies and gentlemen! The finals is about to begin! This soon to be champion of Brutal Fists is none other than the voodoo woman herself, Sheva Laronde!" (The Plasma Juggernaut walks to the arena.) -''Referee:'' "Will she square off against the Plasma Juggernaut, a monster made from plasmic energy and gold? Well obviously she can." (The Plasma Juggernaut roars at Sheva, who shows no fear.) -''Sheva:'' "You must be created by Edmund." Final Boss Cutscene (Sheva Laronde defeats the Plasma Juggernaut and then a blackout happens. The lights go off and Sheva is teleported to a chaotic arena that looks to be made of gold with floating platforms and pillars everywhere. Edmund Gareth, a.k.a. the "Mad Alchemist" greets her.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Welcome to my arena... I'm sorry, what's your name?" -''Sheva:'' "I am Sheva Laronde. I am a voodoo practitioner from New Orleans. You must be the despicable wannabe deity." -''Mad Alchemist:'' "You know, that's something I'd expect a Christian or Jew or Muslim to tell me. You're a Voodoun, aren't you?" -''Sheva:'' "Yes, but the Voodoo from where I'm from has segments of Roman Catholicism mixed with it. So does the Voodoo in Haiti. You wish to slap all other gods in the face and take over the world as your own? You are just a man, regardless of what powers you hold." -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Enough bullshit!" (Edmund rips out his business suit and begins to cover himself in purple flames.) -''Sheva:'' "You may try if you will to win, but you will undoubtly lose because the real gods are with me! You're just a phony and a con-man!" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Con-Man? I haven't even established my own religion yet, but I will when this world is in my hand. Now get ready to face the Mad Alchemist! Me!" -''Sheva:'' "Your coming terror ends here!" Bonus Boss Cutscene (The panting and worn-out Edmund heavily breathes as he tries to resist defeat.) -''Sheva:'' "Now give up your plan for world domination as well as your quest for deicide against the real gods!" -''Edmund:'' "Voodoo is a joke! It all is! And I'm not saying that just because of Hollywood misrepresentations of it where your religion is depicted as being similar to Satanism." -''Sheva:'' "You will regret it all, fool." -''???:'' "No need to kill him!" -''Sheva:'' "Who said that!" (All of a sudden, an all-black humanoid demon with tentacles on his back named Ogoleithus shows up behind Edmund and stabs him in the back with his right hand, which is seen holding onto his heart before crushing it.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "I'm the god you should be worried about ridding of existence!" (Ogoleithus pulls his hand out of Edmund, who tumbles down dead.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "You think you have won? Well think again! I am Ogoleithus, the demon god of chaos. And in case your gods didn't know, Edmund Gareth was a backstabber of mine who started off worshipping me before he told me to go fuck myself an went off with his master plan to become a god. He was lying through his teeth." -''Sheva:'' "So Edmund isn't the only one I should worry about?" -''Ogoleithus:'' "OF COURSE NOT! And neither should your gods like Dumballah or Papa Ghede or whatever rest of the colorful cast of weirdos you Voodouns praise. I'm the real deal here." Ending Cutscene If you did not fight Ogoleithus (Edmund Gareth is laying down as if he's knocked out.) -''Edmund:'' "Well it looks like I'll never be god." -''Sheva:'' "You are not cut out to be god. And even if you did turn into a god, you will only end up being a false god for you have not gotten the consent of all other gods before you." -''Edmund:'' "I am not giving up however." -''Sheva:'' "You are incorrect." (Sheva Laronde gets out a voodoo doll in front of Edmund.) -''Edmund:'' "What the hell?" -''Sheva:'' "You cannot succeed in your diabolical plan, Gareth! I shall curse you with this!" -''Edmund:'' "I see what you're doing, here." -''Sheva:'' "Every damage inflicted on this doll will lead to your unfortunate pain! If you will not let go of your plans for world domination, then this will teach you! May the gods' curse be upon you." (Sheva poofs out of the picture. The camera zooms very close towards Edmund's worried face.) -''Edmund:'' "Shit." (As Edmund gets up. He gets to stand up until he starts feeling pain on his knee. It begins too bleed and we cut to Sheva back in New Orleans doing the pain causing on Edmund with the voodoo doll.) -''Sheva:'' "Forget arrows. A pin through your knee is fine as well. And so will the rest!" (The Benny Hill music begins to play. Scenes cut to eachother quickly as this goes on. Sheva stabs a pin through the doll and Edmund starts bleeding and feeling pain. So far, the doll has been stabbed in the right eye, the elbow, the stomach, the foot, the hand, and even the crouch. The last part that gets pinned is the forehead, thus giving Edmund Gareth the brain damage that leads to him falling down dead. After Edmund dies, Benny Hill stops playing and Ogoleithus arrives and walks towards the dead alchemist.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "You see what trying to play me will get ya'? You were a fool for even thinking you can be a god of this world." (The tongue on Ogoleithus's abdomen mouth flings onto Edmund's head and carries it over to itself. As the abdomen bites on the head, the scene fades to black with gruesome crunching sounds and Ogoleithus laughing. The scene then cuts to the Brutal Fists logo before cutting to the credits with a montage of characters from the game's roster showing off their signature moves as well as Sevendust's "Crucified" playing in the background.) If you fought Ogoleithus (The panting and worn-out Ogoleithus heavily breathes as he tries to resist defeat.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "What's it going to be, Sheva? Are you going to call upon the spirits to get rid of me or are you going to..." -''Sheva:'' "As a matter of fact, yes! You are a monster out to destroy the world's balance! The gods will punish you, demon!" (The gods, in the form of giant glowing snakes, begin to terrorize Ogoleithus.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "Wait, what are you creatures?" -''Voodoo god #1:'' "We are Voudon spirits!" -''Voodoo god #2:'' "You, Ogoleithus, are no real god!" -''Voodoo god #3:'' "We will rid you from existence, demon god of chaos!" -''Ogoleithus:'' "No, wait! Please! Hve mercy!" (They all bite the screaming Ogoleithus in the arms and leg and neck. They clutch onto Ogoleithus until he blows up into a purple skeleton. that falls to pieces.) -''Sheva:'' "This will be no more of the demon so-called "god", Ogoleithus." (Sheva wanders out of the dimension and the camera shifts to Ogoleithus's bones and a skull.) -''Ogoleithus (v/o):'' "You lwa may have destroyed me, but I'll be back." (The skull begins to crack.) -''Ogoleithus (v/o):'' "Or not. Dammit." Category:Character Subpages